


You Are Out Of My Mind

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurry has bpd, Other, dont ask me, shhh - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't happen. Tyler's body. Tyler's life. Tyler's Josh's. You don't get anything because you don't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Out Of My Mind

**"Maybe I have a heart and soul too. Maybe I want to love someone."**

Blurryface stares at the wall quietly. Josh sits next to them carefully.

"I understand that, just... It's not your body, and I can't... I can't share that body."

Blurry tightens their fists, nails digging into their palms. Josh notices this.

"Stop that."

_**Right. Tyler's body. Not mine. Not my life. Tyler's.** _

Blurry feels rotten.

"Blurry, I'm sorry... I can try and find you some friend..."

 _ ****_ **"Later, Josh."** Blurry gets up and walks out of the bedroom, grabbing a jacket from the coat rack in the hall. Tyler's jacket. Not Blurry's. Blurry didn't deserve things. They didn't belong here.

A glitch.

Josh follows them and they turn around sharply.

**"Do you have to follow me everywhere? I'm just going on a walk. I promise I won't hurt your precious Tyler's body. I promise I won't fucking act like I have a life."**

They storm out the door and Josh doesn't follow this time.

It's cold outside. Blurry pulls the jacket closer, pulls their beanie down. It's Tyler's jacket but their beanie. The only thing that was theirs.

They want a person.

_**Can't happen. Tyler's body. Tyler's life. Tyler's Josh's. You don't get anything because you don't belong.** _

They walk to the park and sit until it starts to snow.

**__"Tyler? Why do you get a life and not me?"**


End file.
